The present disclosure relates generally to a tool for removing fan blades from a shaft driven by a motor of a fan. The present disclosure also relates generally to a method of removing fan blades from a shaft driven by a motor of a fan.
Many industries utilize fans. These fans often include a motor driving a shaft, and the shaft has a hub mounted thereon. The hub is the connection point for the fan blades of the fan. In these industries, including HVAC applications, a user may wish to remove the fan blades from the shaft. Traditionally, this is done by hammering a pin against the exposed end of the shaft while holding the fan blades. This method of removing the fan blades may cause damage to the shaft, the motor, and/or the fan blades. It can be desirable to remove the fan blades in such a manner as to preserve the integrity of the fan blades, the shaft, and the motor.